1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method to provide a prognosis of the surface topography of tissue paper which is to be produced in a paper manufacturing process by utilizing a structured fabric and into which a structure is embossed by the fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue papers are produced on structured fabrics, especially TAD fabrics (TAD=through air drying). The paper is drawn onto the fabric surface by an airflow, causing a texture to be embossed into the paper surface. With the appropriately structured surface of the fabric, a high suction capacity is achieved. The quality of tissue papers is characterized primarily by the respective suction capacity. A fundamental distinctive feature for the different qualities is however the respective surface characteristic, such as handling, feel, etc. Hitherto the effect of the respective structured fabric upon the surface of the tissue paper could only be established through practical testing, in other words through a test-production of tissue paper.
What is needed in the art is a method with which the surface topography of tissue paper which is to be produced in a manufacturing process by utilizing a structured fabric can be determined in advance, in a simple and efficient manner.